And Tomorrow Night
by PocketSizedMoon
Summary: Kadaj is bored, and when he of all people gets bored, many - to say the least - odd events unfold. Reno/Kadaj. Rated for suggestions. Edited as of June 11, 2011.


**Disclaimer:** I don't have the prodigious brain, money, or social advances to have created Final Fantasy. Ergo, I don't own it.

I hope you enjoy!

Edit: I reedited and reposted "And Tomorrow Night" as of June 11, 2011.

* * *

><p>Midgar—despite all its troubles and obsession with violence—is actually rather boring when everyone's in a "Fuck off I don't feel like it" mood or when everyone simultaneously picks a day and time to go, "Okay guys! All together now! 3…2…1…Let's all start our periods <em>now<em>!" Therefore, it's only common sense when Kadaj—who, when he's bored, is _extremely_ bored forthere is _always_ a person to beat up or verbally threaten—accepted any possible form of entertainment on this special holiday (otherwise known as Synchronized All-Gender Bloody Butt Day).

So of course when Kadaj finally stopped complaining about Midgar's collective crankiness, and discovered his boyfriend's Magical Shoebox of Fun in his bottom dresser drawer, he didn't dare think twice. "Oh, we are going to have some fun tonight," he says enthusiastically, with a glint in his eye just teeming with bad intentions.

He sat on their shared bed, his toy of choice underneath the covers, as he waited for Reno to get out of the shower. He leaned his head into a propped-up elbow as he lied on his side. Kadaj tried desperately to lower his excitement.

When he heard the shower turn off, he just about exploded.

The door to the bathroom opened, and, since this isn't the first time they've had sex, Reno took one look at Kadaj's sexyposition on the bed and said, "Jesus Christ, Daj. I _just_ took a shower."

"I saved you the trouble, Reno. I mean, look at you! You don't have to undress for me!" the pleading silver-haired male said. Reno only had a white towel draped around his waist, concealing his infamous Lightning Rod. Other names included the following: Magnetic Pillar, The _South_ Pole (Santa Ain't Lucky Enough To Get His Tongue Stuck to This), and the Giraffe Neck.

Kadaj pouted adorably. To this face, Reno could not resist. He fought the urge to just walk over to him and pet him on the head, scratch his belly, cuddle with him, and repeat. But Kadaj was no puppy in the sense of belly-scratching and head-petting. He was, however, the cuddly kind of puppy, and yeah, his form of cuddling required close proximity and touching bodies and all that, but there was one exception: penises. They must touch in order to achieve the true contentment that only cuddling with your loved one offers.

Reno sighed. He just wanted to lie down next to him. Is that too much to ask? Or rather, is that too little?

_Corrupted cuddling is still cuddling, I guess, _thought Reno as he slipped on a pair of boxers as a precaution. He approached Kadaj, sighing as he went.

Reno sat down next to him. Kadaj sat up.

"Stop sighing," Kadaj said, annoyed. He glared angrily at the ground, like the carpet had millions of pictures of Reno's face on it.

"Why is sex so relevant to you?" Reno responded, staring at Kadaj's illegible eyes.

"I'm just bored—everyone in Midgar isn't in the mood for a good conflict! That and you're never home. I missed you Reno,"Kadaj said. He closed his eyes temporarily as Reno tried to think of something to say.

Nonetheless, he failed for Kadaj had suddenly crashed down into his lap. He buried his nose into Reno's thigh.

A muffled groan cut the pressuring silence. Reno rolled his eyes.

He stroked Kadaj's hair for a while before speaking. "Daj…" Reno began.

"Don't 'Daj…' me!" came the muffled voice.

"Listen to me first, okay?" Reno said, with no room for dispute or argument. Kadaj obliged and turned over so that he lay on his back and his eyes were directly on Reno's.

The air was quiet.

Reno took Kadaj's cold hand.

"I just think that it would be better if we went on a vacation or something. Wouldn't that be the most romantic week ever? I just don't want our relationship to be so dependent on sex, but rather, I want it to be dependent on you, and I want it to bedependent on me, so that we don't fuck everything up."

Kadaj didn't reply.

Reno sighed. "And I love you and because of this I sometimes like to think that you love me too, and not my…what do you call it? Lightning Rod? So I'm sorry, for having such high hopes and expectations of you."

Kadaj still didn't reply.

Reno sighed and leaned back on his palms. What would it take to get Kadaj to get over this? Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something again, he felt something cylindrical and rugged underneath the covers. Reno's eyes widened with realization. He tore violently at the sheets.

"H-how the hell did…?" he thought aloud. He uncovered the bright blue dildo. It started vibrating mid-bed destruction as if it just yearned to be used.

Then it hit him. Why it didn't hit him sooner was something he couldn't comprehend.

Kadaj lied there. He had been figured out. It was too late to try to play cute and innocent when that was, to put it short, physically impossible for someone like Kadaj who people could easily blame _anything_ on—from putting the cat in the tree to ending the world—and get away with it because it looked like something Kadaj would do. He was just born to partake in mischief. It was in his—no, not job description—_life _description. He _would_ put a cat in a tree and he _would_ end the world butmost of all, he_would_ put his boyfriend's dildo underneath the covers as an aide to seduce him. He would most definitely—above all else—do that.

"Kadaj…" Reno said, as if he ran out of all hope. He sighed.

"Sorry Reno," Kadaj said, scratching the back of his head. He was now sitting up.

"You're forgiven," Reno said, kissing his boyfriend on top of the forehead, cupping his cheek. Kadaj smiled softly. "But am I forgiven for not being 'in the mood'?"

Kadaj chuckled. "I guess…but just _one_ blow?"

"No."

"Just one. Please?"

"No."

"I love you."

"No."

"Okay, a handjob works."

"No."

"But don't you love me?"

"No."

"What?"

To this, Reno laughed. He mounded Kadaj, so that his face was directly above Kadaj's and their noses were only several inches apart. His hands were directly next to Kadaj's ears.

Kadaj turned his away, embarrassed from having the vulnerability to be easily mounded. Reno chuckled which escalated slowly into a deep, hearty laugh. Joyful tears crowded the corners of his eyes as he said, "God Daj, of course I love you! I just don't love your _idiotic _requests!"

"They aren't idiotic! They're reasonable!"

"Reasonable? They're…corrupted!"

"Yeah well…_you're_ corrupted!"

"Clearly you're the corrupted one here, Mr. I-Like-To-Steal-My-Boyfriend's-Dildos-As-Tools-Of-Seduction!"

"_You're_ the one who even owns them in the first place!"

To this, Reno faced defeat. It was true, and he had to face the fact: he was just in a corrupted relationship that fed off of their collective corruption.

He sighed for the millionth time. And that wasn't a hyperbole.

"Reno, I thought I told you to _stop with all the fuckin' sighing_." Kadaj suddenly wrapped his arms around Reno's neck and yanked. Hard.

Their lips crashed against each other but they didn't crash in the sense of, like, automobiles crashing. They crashed like meteors into Mars or helicopters when they faced Stinger missiles, and then some! Bruises formed almost immediately after forceful contact. Tongues didn't dance, but rather they fought, and extremely violently at that.

This ensued for another minute or so before Reno pulled away for air and collapsed onto Kadaj. In such a powerful kiss,Kadaj had taken everything from him: his heart, his mind, but more importantly, his supply to freakin' oxygen. He breathed deeply and sharply as he waited for the dizziness to decimate. Reno's breaths sounded like those of a dying elephant and he clung to Kadaj's neck as he struggled to regain his normal breathing patterns.

After all the deep breathing had finished, Kadaj chuckled and said, mockingly, "You're breathing like we just had sex. Who knew that just a _kiss_ would make such an effect on you?"

"Shut up!" Reno exclaimed. He leaned down to kiss Kadaj.

This kiss was gentler, definitely cleaner, and…sweeter. It was something that the other really needed: a reminder that, even though both of them were constantly away, they would never leave each other. It assured them that the other was there to stay and was there to come home each night and was there to eat dinner with and was there to lie down in the bed with. It reinforced the idea of reaching a sort of irreversible and eternal delight together for as long as they both shall live which is, essentially, the goal of every couple in the world. This kiss showed each other that, "Holy hell, I missed you" and "Will you forgive me later?" and "I'm sorry" and "Everyone just loves to fuck with me lately but not you" and "God, you're the only source of comfort that exists anymore." But above all else, this kiss said, "We will fall out together, happily."

They pulled away, Kadaj's hands locked tightly around Reno's neck. Reno leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's soothingly. They closed their eyes and drowned in the euphoric bliss that flooded the small apartment.

"I'm sorry for trying to force you," Kadaj mumbled.

Reno smiled a miniscule smile. "It's alright."

"And I don't want our relationship to be dependent on sex either," Kadaj continued.

"I know."

He still went on. "And God, I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"And I'll still love you in the morning."

"I know you will."

"And tomorrow afternoon."

"Mm-hmm."

"And tomorrow night."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."


End file.
